No tears
by Nathiiita-DH
Summary: Albus está arrepentido de su actitud, pero el arrepentimiento no es suficiente. Nada será suficiente desde ahora en adelante para él. (Escrito para el "Amigo Invisible navideño 2019-2020" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black").


¡Hola!

Ha pasado un tiempo desde mi última publicación, pero este año me propuso retomar algunos escritos que tengo pendiente.

Y este será el primero del año.

Es para **GinLyra**. He elegido tu petición de **Fanart**: "Staircase ballet" de alessia . trunfio (no puedo poner el link de la imagen) Son Harry Potter con Albus Severus Potter (subiendo la escalera) y Scorpius Malfoy (bajando).

Espero que esta historia te guste.

Nos leemos.

* * *

Escrito para el "Amigo Invisible navideño 2019-2020" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black

Disclaimer: Los personajes y los lugares de esta historia pertenecen a JK Rowling, excepto los que han sido creados por mí.

**Para GinLyra.**

* * *

.

.

.

**No tears**

Si alguien le hubiese dicho lo díficil que sería ser un Potter.

Si alguien le hubiese dicho que enamorarse sería tan doloroso.

Hubiera renunciado a ambos.

Al apellido y al amor.

_No es justo_, pensó con amargura. No es justo que las cosas se complicaran de esa manera después de todos los conflictos que había tenido consigo mismo.

Ahora, _lo anterior_, ya no importaba. Doloroso o no. Habían decidido por él, una vez más. O, más bien, se había tragado las palabras. A veces, el miedo lo paralizaba. Y en momentos menos oportunos.

¿Por qué el sombrero lo había puesto en Gryffindor si ni siquiera podía defender sus intereses? ¿Por qué había visto en su cabeza la valentía de la que carecía?

Podía escuchar los gritos de su padre y de la señora Malfoy tras la puerta, también se filtraba la voz calmada de la directora. Se estremeció.

No era suficiente.

Estaba absolutamente arrepentido. Tanto, _tanto_ que era capaz de pedir disculpas frente a todo el Gran Comedor de ser necesario. Y, aún así, no sería suficiente. Su verborrea aparecía solo para decir estupideces. La conexión entre su cerebro y su boca tenían un desperfecto desde que comenzó a hilar las primeras frases.

Habían decidido por él, como había dicho, pero no era tan cierto como quería creer. No lo era, más si estaba convencido de haber dejado todo eso atrás.

Odiaba la gran admiración que sentían por su apellido, odiaba la gran admiración que sentían por su familia. Y es que había crecido en un ambiente sólido junto a su hermano, una familia modelo externamente, pero una mierda en el interior. Las palabras de odiosidad y malsanas habían quedado en él, no contra ellos mismos, sino contra terceras personas que ni siquiera conocía, pero sabía que le habían hecho mucho daño a su padre en el pasado y en el presente a ellos.

Su padre tenía un pasado tan marcado, tan vivido que en ocasiones tenía miedo de sus reacciones. Él aún tenía mucho odio guardado. Su madre decía, o gritaba, que solo se había hecho Auror para infringir sus propias reglas.

Albus sabía que ella no estaba equivocada. Lo sabía porque él también odiaba a todas aquellas personas que su padre repudiaba, especialmente después de lo que pasó con Lily.

Cuando llegó su carta de Hogwarts fue el niño más feliz del mundo. Saldría de su casa, saldría y podría vivir tranquilo.

Su propia animosidad y odio fueron menguando cuando entró a estudiar y vio con sus propios ojos la realidad. Y comprendió la irrealidad de las palabras que estaban grabadas en su cabeza, comprendió que no todas las personas eran malas. Aquellas palabras que había utilizado y de las que se arrepentía. Palabras que solo florecían por el miedo o por la absoluta estupidez que poseía.

Habían decidido por él y lo odiaba. Odiaba no haberse deshecho completamente de sus pensamientos, odiaba no ser capaz de creer en sus propios ideales; hacerse una idea él mismo de lo que eran las personas.

Lamentaba el hecho.

Lamentaba haber actuado sin pensar. Y dañar, por sobre todo dañar a alguien que estimaba.

_Quería_.

—¡Es inaceptable! —escuchó la voz dura, casi siseante, de Astoria Malfoy.

No podía imaginarla enojada o discutiendo con alguien. Solo la había visto una vez en su vida. En la estación King's Cross, junto a su esposo, Draco Malfoy, y su hijo, Scorpius. Ese día, las miradas estuvieron clavadas en ellos y las murmuraciones no se hicieron esperar.

—¡Y YO NO VOY A ACEPTAR TAL CASTIGO PARA MI HIJO!

El chico dio un salto y parpadeó. Su padre podía ser severo en casa, pero gritar de tal manera y frente a la directora no se lo esperaba.

Estaba en realidad muy cabreado, especialmente en días como estos, días en donde él tenía que encargarse de ellos y de cualquier situación que surgiera. Su madre estaba en temporada de Quidditch y aunque eso se había acabado hace unos días, ella decidió quedarse allá. Por esa razón, Albus sabía que él estaba de pésimo humor. Eso y el divorcio.

James había decidido pasar las vacaciones de Navidad con unos amigos y su novia de ocasión en algún lugar de Canadá, según había escuchado mientras discutía con su padre vía chimenea.

Y él…

La puerta se abrió de repente. Se levantó por inercia del sillón. El semblante de la directora McGonagall irradiaba demasiadas emociones como para adivinar que había determinado.

—Puede pasar, señor Potter.

Sus pies automáticamente se dirigieron hacia la oficina. El lugar estaba horriblemente pesado, cargado de demasiadas emociones. Se mordió el labio, inseguro de todo esto. Su padre estaba en un rincón evitando mirarlo, llevaba el traje de Auror, y la señora Malfoy estaba sentada en una de las sillas cercanas al escritorio, vestía de negro.

—De acuerdo, Albus. Hemos discutido un castigo —escuchó un bufido de parte de su padre—, pero necesitamos saber lo que pasó. Si guardas silencio, tal vez te estamos juzgando sin querer y…

—¿Usted cree que mi hijo está mintiendo? ¿Cree que los golpes en su rostro se los hizo él mismo? —preguntó con voz cansina Astoria.

—Señora Malfoy…

—Yo hechicé a Scorpius —susurró. Sintió una pesada mirada en sus hombros, su padre. Carraspeó—. Es verdad —reformuló con más claridad, los puños apretados—, hechicé a Scorpius.

—¿Quieres iluminarnos el porqué de esa tan _afortunada _decisión, hijo?

—Un malentendido.

—Oh claro, porque burlarse resulta solo ser un malentendido —picoteó, masajeándose el puente de la nariz, Astoria

—¿Albus?

No dijo nada.

Le sucedía muy a menudo, como había dicho.

—Porque intenté besarlo. Y él, antes de hechizarme, dijo que no era una nenaza y que nunca se besaría con un hijo de mortífago.

Todas las miradas se fijaron en el recién llegado. Scorpius tenía un gran parche en su mejilla derecha, el corte en su ceja había desaparecido, pero aún se podía distinguir la zona algo sonrosada.

Albus apartó inmediatamente la mirada.

Verlo le provocaba diversas emociones. Estaban en la biblioteca, estudiando, y Albus mencionó algo gracioso, tan gracioso que Scorpius se rió. Y fue sublime, Albus quedó pasmado y solo reaccionó cuando el aliento del otro chico estaba cerca de su boca. El hechizo se deslizó por inercia y acabaron peleando.

En realidad, solo Albus había atacado.

No sería suficiente. Cualquier cosa que hiciera no sería suficiente para reparar el error que había cometido preso del pánico. Pánico que ahora recorría todo su cuerpo.

Su padre, por supuesto, no dijo nada. Si tenía que culpar a alguien para sentirse menos mal, sería a él o a su madre. Cualquiera. Daba igual.

—Señor Potter no tiene nada que decir.

Se mordió el labio.

—Es verdad —susurró.

—Quedaras con detención. Las cumplirás después de clases hasta el termino de curso.

Astoria se levantó sorpresivamente y caminó hacia la chimenea, solo deteniéndose a unos pasos de ahí.

—Es gracioso —murmuró ella—. Gracioso y triste esperar un castigo digno de una situación que pudo ser mucho peor, pero este chiquillo es un Potter —escupió. Se giró lágrimas estaban acumuladas en sus ojos— y contra eso nadie puede hacer nada.

—Señora Malfoy…

La mujer la ignoró y completó su camino.

—Gracias por hacerme perder el tiempo en medio de un duelo, directora.

Luego miró a Scorpius y murmuró las palabras: "Mansión Malfoy".

El silencio reino.

—Si eso es todo, Albus y yo debemos hablar a solas.

La directora McGonagall suspiró cansada.

—Pueden retirarse.

Albus escuchó como Scorpius se movía apresuradamente.

Él hizo lo mismo y su padre casi pisándole los talones.

No quería escucharlo. Solo quería llegar al pasillo y perderse por las escaleras hacia su sala común.

Quería morir…

—No puedes huir de esta conversación.

—No quiero hablar contigo.

—Acepté que ingresaras a Hogwarts esperando que jamás, _nunca_, te involucraras con un Malfoy.

—Es irónico de tu parte haber pensado así, era obvio que Draco Malfoy mandaría a su hijo aquí. Además, mamá no hubiese permitido que asistiera a un colegio distinto cuando James ya estaba aquí.

—Creo que tienes razón —suspiró él. Deteniéndose a medio camino, Albus lo imitó—. Quiero saber si te habías acercado antes a él.

Cualquier respuesta que diera involucraba rebelar más de lo que estaba dispuesto.

—No.

_Sí._

Si a todo. Todo.

En el tren. Cuando se vieron por primera vez y conversaron sin saber sus nombres.

Y luego, luego el sombrero dijo Malfoy…

Las cosas se habían diluido un poco desde ahí, pero mentiría si dijera que nunca más volvieron a hablar.

Scorpius era tan distinto a como se lo habían planteado sus cercanos.

—¿Nunca? Te iba a besar. Si no hablabas con él no tendría por qué haberlo hecho. ¿Te gusta?

—Lo he golpeado, supongo que eso te da una respuesta.

—Los Malfoys son manipuladores por naturaleza. Creo que no debo recordarte todo lo que hicieron en la guerra, a todas las personas que mataron y torturaron. Casi todos los hermanos de tu madre fueron asesinados por ellos y… Lily.

_Tal vez_, quería decir Albus, _tal vez fueron ellos u otras person_as. Habían cosas que su padre no sabía a ciencia cierta, tía Hermione lo repetía constantemente.

Y, luego, estaba Lily…

Albus apretó la mandíbula. Eso le dolía todavía, a todos. Sus padres estaban a un más jodidos desde que ella fue asesinada por algún mortífago no capturado.

—Entonces, ¿Fuiste tú? —Albus se atrevió a preguntar. No había sido un pensamiento constante en su cabeza, pero ahora… frunció el ceño.

—¿De que estas hablando?

—El señor Malfoy, ¿Tú lo mataste?

Hubo silencio y, después, un jadeo.

—Por supuesto que no, Albus. ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

—Porque han pasado más de veinte años y aún los odias. Lamentablemente, Lily está muerta y, quizás, nunca sepamos quién lo hizo —la voz se le quebró—. Y Scorpius acaba de perder a su padre y yo… —movió la cabeza.

Sus pies se movieron presurosos hacia la escalera que cada vez estaba más cerca.

Escuchó a su padre tras él, pero también…

—Siempre supe que los Potters eran unas mierdas. No tienen ni puta idea de lo que están hablando.

Scorpius bajó las escaleras. Albus trastabilló un poco al escucharlo, quería seguirlo, se hubiese girado, pero la mano firme de su padre lo detuvo y lo obligó a seguir.

A subir, mientras miraba los ojos llorosos del otro chico.

Y finalmente se dio cuenta de algo.

En sus propios ojos no había lágrimas. Mientras subía comprendió lo vacío que se sentía, en lo doloroso de la situación y que había perdido algo… algo… que jamás recuperaría.

Porque él sabía que después de las vacaciones no vería nunca más a Scorpius.

* * *

.

.

.

Nota para GinLyra.

Hola, espero te encuentres bien. Te pido disculpas por subir hasta este día la historia.

No acostumbro a hacer notas finales, pero esta vez es necesario. Ya te habrás dado cuenta de que la historia es demasiado extraña, creo que se me fue un poco la cabeza al momento de escribirla e hilarla. Terminó siendo mucho más oscura de lo que había planeado inicialmente, pero, finalmente, me convenció. Quizás, y aunque no estaba planeado en mi cabeza ni escrito, tenga una segunda parte. Para mi termina aquí, pero ahora que la edité... uuuuf se me fue la cabeza nuevamente.

Solo espero que a ti te guste aunque sea un poquito porque va con mucho cariño.

Tal vez, solo tal vez, suba otra de tus peticiones, pero mi tiempo está muy limitado hoy en día D:

Saludos c:


End file.
